


You're a Villain for Stealing my Heart (But You're my Hero)

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Fem!Sam High School 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Genderbending, Halloween, Sabriel - Freeform, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of my fem!Sam high school 'verse<br/>Gratuitous Halloween fic for the sake of costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Villain for Stealing my Heart (But You're my Hero)

Gabriel knocked on the Winchester’s door, pushing the red mask off of his face while he waited for someone to let him in.

“Hey, Gabe-“  Dean said as he opened the door.

“Hey there, Batman,” Gabriel commented, watching Dean struggle to tie the cape around his neck.

“You like the costume?” Dean gave a triumphant smile when he finally got the fabric to stay.

Gabriel nodded, sidestepping him and walking inside.

“Gabriel!” Sam called out, coming out of her room decked out in green hot pants, a yellow cape, a tight red shirt- the whole Robin shebang.

Halloween was officially Gabriel’s favorite holiday.

“Well hey there, Dick Grayson,” Gabe said, doing his best to avoid blatantly checking her out.

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes in her little green boots, twirling, her cape fanning out behind her.

“Do you like it?”

Gabe nodded, licking his lips as he chanced a look at her bare legs- it should be illegal for a girl to have legs that long and that perfect. He really tried to behave himself; he didn’t even look at her rack until she focused her attention on Dean, helping him with his cowl. Yeah, her tits should be illegal too.

“Stay still, Dean,” Sam grumbled as she straightened the cowl on Dean’s head. “There, I’m done.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks, Sammy.”

Sam beamed, turning her attention back to Gabriel again, who quickly looked up at her eyes. He hoped she didn’t notice where his gaze had been focused before.

“I like your costume, Gabriel.”

“Thank you, Samantha,” he replied, winking.

Dean smirked. “Are you the Flash because you always come quickly?”

“I hate you, Dean Winchester,” Gabriel grumbled, flipping him off.

Sam giggled, rolling her eyes and hugging Gabriel protectively.

“Don’t worry, Gabe, I’m sure you have plenty of stamina in bed. Don’t listen to Dean, he’s an asshole.”

Gabriel nearly choked at the comment- he’d give anything to show Sam exactly how much stamina he had in bed. Sam let him go (far too soon for Gabriel’s liking) and pulled Gabe’s mask back onto his face, adjusting it so he could see properly. She smiled, pulling on her green gloves to finish off her costume.

“Let’s go,” she said, pushing Dean and Gabe towards the front door to leave for the party.


End file.
